È òîò, êòî íèêîãäà íå âåðíåòñÿ
by marsi
Summary: ìèññèÿ Ñíåéïà êàê øïèîíà ïðîâàëèëàñü


...È òîò, êòî íèêîãäà íå âåðíåòñÿ...   
("...And One Who Will Never Return…")   
Àâòîð:Carmilla (carmilla99@hotmail.com)   
  
Îðèãèíàë:   
  
Ïåðåâîä: Ìàðñè (ksyha@aport.ru)  
  
Beta-reading:Fiona (fiona-78@mail.ru)  
Îò ïåðåâîä÷èêà: ïîñâÿùàþ Ëþöèóñó Ìàëôîþ. Áåç íåãî è áåç íàñòðîåíèÿ, êîòîðîå îí ìíå ñîçäàë, ÿ áû íèêîãäà íå âçÿëàñü çà ýòîò ïåðåâîä.   
  
Îí óøåë. Íåò, íóæíî íàçûâàòü âåùè ñâîèìè èìåíàìè... îí ìåðòâ. Òåïåðü ÿ ìîãó ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì, è ìîè ðóêè ïðè ýòîì íå äðîæàò, à â ãëàçàõ íå ñòîÿò ñëåçû. Íî ñåðäöå âñå åùå ìó÷èòåëüíî íîåò, è òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ñëîâíî â ãîðëî çàëèëè ðàñïëàâëåííûé ñâèíåö. Ïîòðåáóåòñÿ êóäà áîëüøå íåäåëè, ÷òîáû âñå çàáûòü. Ýòî êàæåòñÿ òàêèì ñòðàííûì; ÿ íèêîãäà íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê ïëîõî, äàæå ïîñëå ñìåðòè Ñåäðèêà, õîòÿ îí óìåð ïðÿìî íà ìîèõ ãëàçàõ. Âîçìîæíî, â ýòîì ïðè÷èíà. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíè íå íàøëè åãî òåëî, è íå íàéäóò. ß íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ åãî ìåðòâûì, îí ïðîñòî... óøåë.   
  
Âòîðîé íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé íà ýòîé âîéíå; âòîðîé, î êîòîðîì ìû çíàåì. Ëåã÷å äóìàòü î íåì, êàê î ãåðîå, óìåðøåì â ñðàæåíèè. Ïîñêîëüêó ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî ÿ íå äîëæåí äóìàòü î òîì, êàê îí óìåð... èëè ÷òî îíè ñäåëàëè ñ íèì ïåðåä ñìåðòüþ.....   
  
Îíè çíàëè. Êîíå÷íî, îíè çíàëè. Áûëî ñìåøíî äóìàòü, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ïåðåõèòðèòü èõ, èãðàÿ äâîéíóþ ðîëü øïèîíà, òðîéíîãî ïðåäàòåëÿ, îïÿòü âåðíóâøåãîñÿ íà ñòîðîíó Óïèâàþùèõñÿ. Íî îíè âûèãðàëè. Î äà, îíè âûèãðàëè. Çàñîìíåâàâøèñü â íåì íà ìèíóòó, îíè âñå-òàêè âûêà÷àëè èç íåãî èíôîðìàöèþ... Äàìáëäîð òùàòåëüíî ðàçðàáîòàë ëîâóøêó, æåëàÿ óáåäèòü èõ â òîì, ÷òî èíôîðìàöèÿ, êîòîðóþ îí ñîîáùèò, âåðíà, è ýòî ñòîèëî íàì æåðòâû. ß íèêîãäà íå çàáóäó ÷óâñòâî áåñïîìîùíîé ïàíèêè, êîòîðîå îõâàòèëî ìåíÿ, êîãäà ÿ óâèäåë, êàê ïÿòü èëè øåñòü âîëøåáíèêîâ ðåçêî óïàëè ñ ìåòåë, âî ãëàâå ñ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Ýòî áûëî óæàñíîå, ñêâåðíîå îùóùåíèå, äàæå çíàÿ, ÷òî ýòî íå ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó, äàæå ïðè òîì, ÷òî ÿ ïîíèìàë, ÷òî äàæå åñëè è îòâåäó ãëàçà, ÿ âñå ðàâíî áóäó âèäåòü òàì åãî, íàáëþäàþùåãî çà íàìè… Îíè ïóñòèëè åãî â ñâîé êðóã… Íî îí òàê è íå âûøåë îòòóäà…   
  
Ïîñëåäíåå èçâåñòèå, êîòîðîå ìû ïîëó÷èëè îò íåãî, áûëà ïàíè÷åñêîå, ïîëóíåñëûøèìîå ñîîáùåíèå, îí ïîñëàë åãî Äàìáëäîðó ÷åðåç êðîøå÷íûé êðèñòàëëè÷åñêèé ïðèåìíèê â ñâîåì êîëüöå. Îí ñêàçàë, "Íå äîâåðÿéòå ìíå. Åñëè âû óâèäèòå ìåíÿ, ïîëó÷èòå îò ìåíÿ èçâåñòèå, ýòî - íå ÿ". È ýòî âñå. Íèêàêèõ ïðîñüá î ñïàñåíèè, äàæå íèêàêèõ 'ìîëèòåñü çà ìåíÿ'. Âñå, î ÷åì îí äóìàë - ýòî óáåðå÷ü íàñ, íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, ÷òî îíè äåëàëè ñ íèì. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî îñòàëîñü îò íåãî, áûëà åãî ïàëî÷êà, ñëîìàííàÿ ïîïîëàì è îáðàçóþùàÿ áóêâó "V" â öåíòðå êðóãà âûææåííîé çåìëè.   
  
Îòêóäà ÿ çíàþ âñå ýòî? ß íå äîëæåí çíàòü. Ìíå è ïðàâäà çäåñü íå ìåñòî. ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü Ðîíó è Ãåðìèîíå äàæå ïîëîâèíû òîãî, ÷òî çíàþ. Ëþäè äóìàþò, ÷òî ÿ îñîáåííûé. Îíè âñåãäà ýòî äåëàëè, íà÷èíàÿ ñ òîãî ñàìîãî äíÿ â Äûðÿâîì Êîòëå. È ýòî ìåíÿ ïóãàåò áîëüøå, ÷åì ðàäóåò. ×òî ÿ ñäåëàë? Íà ÷òî ÿ ñïîñîáåí, êðîìå êàê ëåòàòü íà ìåòëå èëè êðàñòüñÿ ïîä ïëàùîì? 'ßâíàÿ âûäåðæêà è âûäàþùàÿñÿ ñìåëîñòü'- ÷åãî ýòî ñòîèò? Êîãäà ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷àëîñü, ëþäè ìåíÿ ñïàñàëè âñå ýòè ãîäû. Åñëè áû ìîÿ æèçíü çàâèñåëà òîëüêî îò ìåíÿ, ÿ áûë áû äàâíî óæå ìåðòâ.   
  
Ýòî áûë ìîé âûáîð. Êîíå÷íî, ýòî áûë ìîé âûáîð. Äàìáëäîð íèêîãäà íå çàñòàâëÿë ìåíÿ â ýòî ââÿçûâàòüñÿ. ß ñàì ýòî ñäåëàë. Ýòî îçíà÷àëî ïðîâîäèòü ëåòî ñ íèì âìåñòî Äóðñëåé. Ýòî îçíà÷àëî ñíîâà óâèäåòü ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà è Ñèðèóñà. Êàê ÿ ìîã îòêàçàòüñÿ?   
  
ß äóìàë, ÷òî ÿ âçðîñëûé. ß äóìàë, ÷òî ãîòîâ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ äóìàë, , ÷òî ñìîãó ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèòüñÿ. ß áûë íå ïðàâ. Îäíàæäû ìåíÿ ïîäíÿëè ñ êðîâàòè ïîñåðåäè íî÷è, ÷òîáû ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü íà ñîâåùàíèè î íîâîì êðèçèñå, è ñåñòü çà ñòîë ñ Äàìáëäîðîì, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è Êîðíåëèóñîì Ôàäæåì è... ñ íèì. Êàê áóäòî ÿ èìåë íà ýòî ïðàâî. Çíàìåíèòûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé âûæèë. Ýòî äàâàëî ìíå ïðàâî óñëûøàòü ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó âàæíûå âåùè. Åäâà ëè ÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü íåíàâèäåë ÷òî-òî áîëüøå, ÷åì ýòî.   
  
Îíè íå ñ÷èòàëè ìåíÿ ðåáåíêîì, è ýòî áûëî õóæå âñåãî. Îíè ñ÷èòàëè ìåíÿ ðàâíûì. Êîãäà ÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàë, âñå îáåðíóëèñü è ïðèãîòîâèëèñü ñëóøàòü. Îíè ñìîòðåëè íà ìåíÿ, êàê áóäòî ìîè ñëîâà ìîãëè èìåòü çíà÷åíèå. À ó ìåíÿ îò ýòîãî ïîÿâèëîñü æåëàíèå âæàòüñÿ â ñâîé ñòóë, ÷òîáû ñïðÿòàòüñÿ îò âñåõ ýòèõ ñåðüåçíûõ ëèö. Äàæå íåæíàÿ ïîääåðæêà Äàìáëäîðà áîëüøå íåðâèðîâàëà ìåíÿ âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîäáîäðèòü. Ýòî áûëà êîìíàòà, ãäå ïðèíèìàþòñÿ ðåøåíèÿ î æèçíè è ñìåðòè. ×òî ÿ òàì äåëàë?   
  
Äàæå îí áûë ..... äðóãèì. Íå ïðèÿòíûé, îí âñåãäà áûë íåïðèÿòåí. È îí òàêæå îòíîñèëñÿ êî ìíå, â åãî õîëîäíîì âçãëÿäå ÿñíî ÷èòàëîñü: 'Òû ìîæåøü îáìàíóòü èõ, ÷òî òû îñîáåííûé, íî ÿ-òî çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî íå òàê'. È îäèí èëè äâà ðàçà, êîãäà ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñóìåë ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî äåëüíîå, ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ óâèäåë â åãî ãëàçàõ ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå íà óâàæåíèå. È ýòî çíà÷èëî äëÿ ìåíÿ áîëüøå, ÷åì âñå óëûáêè Äàìáëäîðà âìåñòå âçÿòûå. Â êëàññå îí ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè õâàëèë ñâîèõ ëþáèìûõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ, íî íà ñîâåòå îí çàñëóæåííî ïîõâàëèë ìåíÿ.   
  
Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, îí óâàæàë ìåíÿ, è ÿ òîæå, õîòÿ äîâîëüíî íåîõîòíî, íà÷àë óâàæàòü åãî. Îí áûë çëîÿçû÷åí êàê âñåãäà, è íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, êðèòèêîâàë èäåþ, åñëè ñ÷èòàë åå ãëóïîé. Êàê ñòðàòåã, îí, êàçàëîñü, áûë ñëèøêîì îñòîðîæåí, ÷òîáû äîïóñêàòü îøèáêè, - êðîìå òåõ ñëó÷àåâ, êîãäà äåëî êàñàëîñü åãî ñîáñòâåííîé áåçîïàñíîñòè.   
  
È èìåííî ýòî çàöåïèëî ìåíÿ. Õëàäíîêðîâíîå ñòðåìëåíèå âèäåòü âåùè íàñêâîçü, íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, ÷åãî ýòî åìó ñòîèëî. ß âèäåë, êàê îí øàãíóë â ïëàìÿ, êîòîðîå îõâàòèëî çàïàäíîå êðûëî øêîëû, ÷òîáû âûòàùèòü òðåòüåêóðñíèêà-õàôôëïàôöà, êîòîðûé çàïàíèêîâàë è ñïðÿòàëñÿ â âàííîé. Ïîñëå ýòîãî ñëó÷àÿ øêîëà áûëà çàêîëäîâàíà íà íåñãîðàåìîñòü, è íèêòî íå ìîã ïðîéòè ÷åðåç âîðîòà áåç ïðîâåðêè. Ìû âñå åùå íå çíàåì, êàê ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü. È íà ñëåäóþùóþ íî÷ü ÿ óâèäåë, êàê îí èñ÷åç â òåìíîòå, ÷òîáû âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ Óïèâàþùèìèñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, è çàäàëñÿ âîïðîñîì, âåðíåòñÿ ëè îí êîãäà-ëèáî ñíîâà.   
  
Â òîò ïðîøëûé ðàç, ìû çíàëè, ÷òî ñòàâêè áûëè âûøå, ÷åì êîãäà-ëèáî. È íåïîñðåäñòâåííî ïåðåä òåì, êàê îí óåõàë, ÿ ïðèøåë ê íåìó, è ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó. Îí íå âçÿë åå. Îí òîëüêî ñêàçàë, î÷åíü ìÿãêî, "ÿ íå ïðîùàþñü." À çàòåì îí èñ÷åç.   
  
ß ëîâëþ ñåáÿ íà ìûñëè, ÷òî ìíå íå õâàòàåò íåêîòîðûõ âåùåé. Òîãî, êàê âñïûõèâàþò åãî ãëàçà, êîãäà îí ðàññåðæåí íà êîãî-òî. Òîãî, êàê åãî ïëàù âçäûìàåòñÿ âîêðóã íåãî, êîãäà îí èäåò. Òîãî, êàê åãî ðóêè ñêðåùèâàþòñÿ íà ãðóäè, êîãäà îí ðàçäóìûâàåò íàä òåì, êàê ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàòü òî, ÷òî êòî-òî èç ó÷åíèêîâ ÷òî-òî ìÿìëèò. Â ìîåé ïàìÿòè îñòàëèñü ñòðàííûå âåùè. Íàïðèìåð, êàê åãî ðóêè ìåðöàëè â ñâåòå îãíÿ, êîãäà îí âûøåë, äåðæà ðåáåíêà. Òîãäà åìó ïðèøëîñü îñòàâèòü ìàíòèþ ñíàðóæè. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî áûë ïåðâûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ âèäåë åãî áåç íåå, è, ïîìíþ, áûë óäèâëåí òåì, êàê íåáðåæíî îí áûë îäåò. È áûëî ÷òî-òî â åãî ãëàçàõ, êîãäà îí îòâåðíóëñÿ îò ìåíÿ. ×òî-òî, ïîõîæåå íà ñîæàëåíèå.   
  
È âñå æå, ìû íà ñàìîì äåëå íèêîãäà íå çàêëþ÷àëè ïåðåìèðèå. ß íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë åìó, ÷òî ÿ âûðîñ, óâàæàÿ åãî ïîñòóïêè è îáðàç ìûñëåé. ß íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë åìó, ÷òî ÿ íå íåíàâèæó åãî. ß íèêîãäà íå áëàãîäàðèë åãî çà ñïàñåíèå ìîåé æèçíè, èëè çà ïîïûòêè ýòî ñäåëàòü... ñêîëüêî ðàç? Òðè? ×åòûðå? ß íå çíàþ, è ÿ ñòûæóñü ýòîãî. È ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë, ÷òîáû îí ãîâîðèë, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå. ß íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë, ÷òîáû îí ãîâîðèë, ÷òî îí òîæå íå íåíàâèäèò ìåíÿ. Íî òåïåðü - ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. Ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè.   
  
***  
  
Áîëü. Ýòî - ïåðâàÿ âåùü, î êîòîðîé ÿ âñïîìèíàþ êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà. Îíà ñòðåëÿåò â ãîëîâå, ñóäîðîãîé ñâîäèò æèâîò, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå åë ìíîãî äíåé - íåäåëü? - ñèíÿêè è óøèáû, îòòîãî, ÷òî ÿ ñïëþ íà êàìåííîì ïîëó, ìó÷èòåëüíàÿ àãîíèÿ ìîèõ ñëîìàííûõ ðóê.   
  
Èíîãäà êòî-òî èç íèõ ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ, è áîëü íàðûâàåò ìåíÿ, ïîäîáíî âíîâü îòêðûâøåéñÿ ðàíå; ñêðó÷èâàþùèé óæàñ êðóñèàòóñà, è ìåíåå ñèëüíûå, íî òàê æå ýôôåêòèâíûå ìó÷åíèÿ õîëîäíîãî ñòàëüíîãî, îáæèãàþùåãî æåëåçà, óäàðû ãîëîâå è æèâîòó, ïðîäîëæàþùèåñÿ äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ìåíÿ íå ñòîøíèò èëè ÿ íå ïîòåðÿþ ñîçíàíèå. Îíè ñëîìàëè ìíå ðóêè. Ñëîìàëè âñå êîñòè îäíîâðåìåííî, ñìåÿñü íàä êàæäûì íîâûì ðâàíûì êðèêîì. À ïîòîì ñâÿçàëè èõ òàê, ÷òîáû êîñòè ñðîñëèñü ïîä íåïðàâèëüíûì óãëîì. Íà íèõ òåïåðü ñòðàøíî ñìîòðåòü; îíè èñêðèâëåíû è áåñïîëåçíû. ß åäâà ìîãó øåâåëèòü ïàëüöàìè; äàæå êîãäà îíè áðîñàþò ìíå êàêèå-òî îáúåäêè, ÿ åäâà ìîãó íàêîðìèòü ñåáÿ. Àáñîëþòíàÿ áåñïîìîùíîñòü êàëåêè - ñàìàÿ õóäøàÿ ïûòêà èç âñåõ. Ïî÷òè.   
  
ß äàâíî ïåðåñòàë íàäåÿòüñÿ íà ñïàñåíèå. Âñå, íàâåðíîå, äóìàþò, ÷òî ÿ ìåðòâ. ß è ïðàâäà äàâíî äîëæåí áûë óìåðåòü, íî îíè îñòàâèëè ìåíÿ äëÿ ñâîèõ çàáàâ, êàê äîìàøíåãî çâåðüêà. ß ïîìíþ, êòî îíè è ÷òî îíè äåëàþò, ýòè âàìïèðû äóøè. Ýòî - íå ñ÷àñòëèâîå çíàíèå. ß çíàþ, ÷òî åñòü äðóãèå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, ê êîòîðûì ÿ íå ìîãó ïîëó÷èòü äîñòóï. Íî, êîíå÷íî, îíè åñòü. Íî êîãäà ÿ ïûòàþñü âñïîìíèòü äðóçåé, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæàòü íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÿ íå âèæó íè îäíîãî. ß âèæó ñòàðèêà, êàæóùåãîñÿ â ãíåâå äåñÿòü ôóòîâ âûñîòîé, íàçûâàþùèì ìåíÿ èäèîòîì, ïðåäàòåëåì, óáèéöåé, è çíàþ, ÷òî âñå ýòî ïðàâäà. Èíîãäà ÿ îùóùàþ, ÷òî â ýòîé ïàìÿòè åñòü áîëüøå, áîëüøå, ÷åì ãíåâ, áîëü è áåñêîíå÷íàÿ âèíà, íî ÿ íå ìîãó âñïîìíèòü - ÷òî. ß âèæó ÷åðíîâîëîñóþ æåíùèíó, îñóæäàþùå óñòàâèâøóþñÿ íà ìåíÿ, íåóêëþæåãî ÷óðáàíà, îòêàçûâàþùåãîñÿ ñëóøàòü, äâîèõ ìóæ÷èí, â ëîõìîòüÿõ, ñëèøêîì òîíêèõ, îäèí òåìíîâîëîñûé, îäèí ñâåòëûé, ñ íåíàâèñòüþ â ãëàçàõ. È êîãäà ÿ ïûòàþñü äóìàòü î äðóçüÿõ, î ñîþçíèêàõ, ýòî - âñå, ÷òî ÿ íàõîæó ó ñåáÿ â ïàìÿòè.   
  
Íî èíîãäà, êîãäà ýòè ÷åðíûå ìîíñòðû óõîäÿò, è êîãäà ÿ íå äóìàþ íè î ÷åì êîíêðåòíî, äðóãîé îáðàç ïðèõîäèò êî ìíå. Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ñ áëåäíîé êîæåé è âñòðåâîæåííûì, êðàñèâûì ëèöîì, ïðîòÿãèâàåò ìíå ðóêó. Ýòî - íå ñ÷àñòëèâîå âîñïîìèíàíèå, ïîñêîëüêó îíî ïðèíîñèò ìó÷èòåëüíóþ áîëü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîìíþ, êàê ÿ îòâåðíóëñÿ, è âèæó áîëü â òåõ ðàñïàõíóòûõ, ïðîíèêíîâåííûõ ãëàçàõ, èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ îòâåðã åãî. Íî âñå-òàêè ýòî õîòü ÷òî-òî. Êòî-òî, êòî ïðåäëîæèë ìíå äðóæáó, ïðèíÿë ìåíÿ. È â ìîåì áîëåå ÿñíîì ñîñòîÿíèè ÿ äàæå çíàþ åãî èìÿ, õîòÿ çàáûë âñå îñòàëüíûå. Èíîãäà ÿ äàæå íå ìîãó âñïîìíèòü ñâîå ñîáñòâåííîå. Íî îí çäåñü, ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, òÿíåòñÿ êî ìíå ............. Ãàððè.   
  
END 


End file.
